Arry Potter and the Tale of the Phoenix
by astrapotter
Summary: What if Harry Potter's only help is from a girl in our world? Ariadne is an ordinary teenage girl from our world who finds herself sucked into a world she has only ever dreamed of being in. Once there she discovers that there is a curious link between her
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hi! I'm Astra, and this is my story. Its kinda weird involving alternate universes and so on, and its about Harry Potter, duh! I quite like it though, so please be nice. REVIEW PLEASE! Reviewers get cookies.

**DISCLAIMER:** I sadly :'( dont own any of the Harry Potter characters, but I do own Arry, so please dont use her without my permisson.

Ariadne Potter was an ordinary British teenage girl. She had long silky raven black hair that always lookd atractively dishevelled, her eyes, like those of her mother, Lily, had been, were a brilliant green that, when she was angry, seemed to flash. She lived in an ordinary house in an ordinary small town road. She went to high school and was 17 and just about to go into her last year. The only vaguely interesting thing about her appearance that stood out was the strange scar that addorned her forehead. It was a curious zigzag shape, and she had got it from the car crash in which her parents had died.

This scar had led to some of her friends calling her Harry as opposed to her usual nickname Arry, because they said she looked like Harry Potter, the hero of her favourite books.

One day Arry was reading Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince when she heard a strange sound, like singing. She looked up from her book, sighing, because shed just reached a really good part, and began to look around. There didnt seem to be anybody there. She decided to go back to her book, but as she looked back the singing grew louder and the whole room began to glow with a strange golden light.

Ariadne was scared, but she was'nt going to go downstairs and tell her aunt and uncle (who she had been living with since her parents had died) because although they were quite nice to her, they werent the sort of people who you told about weird things like glowing rooms.

As she wondered what to do the wall in front of her previously covered with a huge poster of Tom Felton turned into a huge swirly flaming portal and through it singing the song that she had heard, came a bird that was made entirely of fire.

'OH MY GOD!' Ariadne cried in amazement. 'Youre a Phoenix!' The phoenix sat down on her shoulder and nudged her with its head. 'This is so weird...' she said looking right into the phoenixs eyes. She pinched herself just to check if she was dreaming or not - she wasnt.

'This cant be real!' She had always wanted to see a real phoenix and now she had. 'I knew you weren't mythical.' She told the bird as it cocked its head to one side. Arry grinned at it. 'Can I call you Fawkes?' she asked, shyly, as the phoenix nibbled her with its beak. She had expected the bird to burn her, but instead of that she felt a pleasent warmth spreading through her from the place where the bird touched.

All of a sudden it flew off her shoulder and back towards the wall looking over its shoulder as if telling her to follow it. As quickly as it had come leaving the dying embers of phoenix song behind it it disappeared through the portal. Quickly Arry ran through after it, not pausing to tell anyone where she was going.

After she had gone through the portal after the phoenix it closed up behind her leaving nothing behind but an empty room.

**INFO: **Okay, just some information, in case you don't understand, Arry isnt Harry as a girl, shes his female counterpart from an alternate universe (OUR UNIVERSE!), and her parents, the Lily and James of our universe _were_ killed in a car crash, like Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon told Harry before the first book.

So what did you think? Like it, hate it? Hit the review button and give me feedback. Lol.

In the next chapter Arry finds herself in the Harry Potter universe and drawn into the war against Voldemort and the hunt for the remaining Horcruxes... there might also be a little romance... wait and see !


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **In response to my reviewer: you should always review peoples stories proprly. You shouldn't insult then because that's what they think and insulting what people think is realy rude. If your going to criticise, please make it constrcutiv criticism, because if it isn't I'll ignore it. You are obviously a horrible person who doesn't think about other peoples feelings. I don't have any time for you, so don't review again.

Thank you, however, to kitty-girl, THANK YOU! You were ever so nice. It was good to get a nice review.

I realised last time I had disabled anonymous comments at first o.O;; so I enabled them, so if you wanted to review last time and couldnt you should be able to now.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potte, I own Arry and the storyline that's all.

After havng gone through th portal. Arry looked around in amazement. She was in the middle of a big wood and the trees surounding her were dark and unwellcoming. The leaned towards her omminusly, as if they were trying to overpower her. She shivered in fear and at the sudden change in temprature, but even as she did, the familiar song of the phoenix could be heard and she felt the warmth flooding through her agigan.

Following the summuns of the phoenix, she hurried through the wood towards it, stumbling over some roots and being scratched by branches as she went. As she walked it got louder and louder and she knew she was getting closer and closer to it. She didn't know why she was following it really, but something inside her was telling her that that was what she was supposed to do.

Finally she immerged in a clearing, nd saw the phoenix hovering in the center. She looked on in awe, as it watched her. It seemed to be waiting for something, but she couldnt tell what.

_I am waiting for you._ A voice sounded in her head, feeling a little like melted chocolate. She gasped and looked around, not knowing who had spoken to her. _I am speaking to you, Ariadne Potter._ The voice spoke again and Arry, her emerald orbs wide with astonishment, looked at the phoenix in wonder. _I have been looking for you for many weeks. My name is Fawkes, and my master has recently been murdered by the followers of an evil wizard. In preparation for his death, he told me to find you should it happen, for if he died, you would be the only hope our world would have against the destroyer of Light._ Arry raised an eyebrow in disbelief. If she had not just passed through a fiery portal she would have been calling out that this was a very good joke, and looking for wires.

"By Master, do you mean Dumbledore… Albus, that is not Aberforth?" She asked the phoenix, feeling a little silly for asking such a question. The phonix nodded slowly. "And by the destroyer of light… is that Voldemort?" Again the phoenix nodded. "So," Arry said slowly, piecing together the facts, "I'm, like, in the Harry Potter universe?" One further nod. "This so ROCKS!" Arry exclaimed with excitement. "I'm in a fictional world! Just wait until my friends hear this. They are going o be so totally jealous of me. I'm going to meet everyone – Harry and Ron and Hermione… and Oh my God! I'm going to meet Draco. I wonder if he really looks like Tom Felton… this is so incredibly cool."

She stopped for a moment, her brain taking a few seconds to catch up with th rest of what she had just been told.

"What do you mean, I'm the only hope against Voldemort? I'm not a witch… and Voldy isn't exactly going to roll over and play dead… something tells me you've got the wrong Ariadne." There was silence for a moment, and Ariadne began to grow a bit uncomfortable in the phoenix's stare. She had the feeling it was unhappy with her.

_I was sent to get you... You must help to save this world._ The phoenix told her, sounding a little annoyed by her denial.

"But what if I…?" She began, but was cut off by footsteps approaching her through the forest. She turned round and looked into the shadows. "Whose there?" she asked.

Hope you liked it. PLEASE review, this is my first fic, so please be nice. NO FLAMES, because their rude and unnecessary. Thanks for reading and reveiwing.


End file.
